


It’s a Little Cliché, but it is Valentine’s Day

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Books, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Pining your time away is one thing, but you decide to read to distract yourself from your love.





	It’s a Little Cliché, but it is Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to write anything specifically for Valentine’s day, but VelvetSky kinda got the ball rolling for me with taunting me with Steve... so thank you dear!  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

You sit, in your oversized plush chair, three quarters through a book. Time drifted away with each turn of the page. An affect you were particularly happy about today. Today being Valentine’s day. You were alone, again, not that it really mattered or even bothered you. The only part that did bother you, besides the horribly abundant amount of tacky red and pink decorations every where you went, was, well, that your heart belonged to another. And not just anyone, but the one. A one that didn’t seem to reciprocate your feelings. Try as you might to instigate something, he seemed pleased to remain ignorant of your affection. Possibly preferring your friendship over anything else as you were already rather close. He didn’t really have many friends, not true friends. Not like you, you he could trust with his very soul. A rarity in his strange life. 

So, the plan had been simple. To, kind of, but not fully, hide out in your room, reading. A natural pass time, when not working, an easy way to escape from life. Anyone who knew you would just assume that everything was alright. That everything was the same as it always was. Oh, look, there you are, reading again, forgetting about time and any and all around you. Simple and comfortable, right? If only you weren’t breaking on the inside. The words, sentences, paragraphs, chapters: they kept the pain of longing away. Kept your mind at a comfortable distracting distance from your heart. 

A tried and true formula, and an easy one to remember, as let’s face it, you were bad at maths. Like the addition of him into your life, in a romantic way. You should have known it would never work. He needed you, but not like you wanted him. Which is why you have the next book at the ready. You’re almost done, almost finished this one beautifully written distraction. And by the Norns, you knew what you wanted to read next. You knew what was next to ease the ache that started to burn brighter in your heart as you neared the end of your book. The beautiful blue bound book sat in your lap, waiting for you to start it. The calming color of it’s exterior, the same color of his damned gorgeous eyes. That’s what brought it to your attention in the first place. How ever they managed to capture the shifting blue of his eyes and transform it into a book cover, you would never know. 

Picking up your new distraction, you flipped through the first few pages, opening to the middle and slowly breathing in deeply. Closing your eyes, you let your mind drift into a calm silence; fully enamored by that new book smell. 

What? You weren’t replacing men, well a man, with books. No. Nope, no, no, not at all. Like any good addict, you can stop whenever you want. Maybe after this book, or the next, or the next after that. Besides, the math holds up, mostly at least. 

You turn to the beginning of the new book, easily getting lost in the lyrical word held within it’s pages. Effortlessly forgetting that the man you hid from was no where near you today. Luckily, for you, work took him away again, as it often did. Perhaps it is a testament to how close you two managed to be with how much his absence was a constant part of your relationship, regardless of its current status. Which is also why your phone sits, set on silent, abandoned near your feet. No need for such things, with it being your day off; thanks to Tony for giving you a long weekend. You deserved it, the whole team did, really, even if not everyone got the extra days. Pending of course, some new world ending fiasco, you were permitted an extended bought of R and R. 

A knock at your door startles you from your immersion. Sighing, you unfold yourself from the chair, stretching lightly as you stand. 

“Coming!” 

Perhaps it is a good thing that you were interrupted, you hadn’t realized how long you had been sitting, nestled away from everything. 

Hoping it wasn’t something serious, you open the door without really checking who was on the other side. The sight before you is literally the last thing you would expect to open your door to. Before you, stands the man you tried to hide from, even in his absence. It’s Steve. His cheeks are tinged pink, an uneasy smile on his face breaks into an honest one as his eyes catch yours. His arms are tucked behind his broad back. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey. I thought you were –“ 

“Yeah, well, I remembered I needed to do something today. So, Buck and I finished the mission early.” 

“Oh?”

“I was wondering if you could help me?” 

Your heart sunk, and jumped, and sunk again. Help him? Today? Your mind running a million miles a second, dropping conclusions with each one since he said those words. Who was she? Why did he ask you to help? Couldn’t he have asked Bucky? Why do the fates hate you? You’d have to ask Thor later if it was the Norns, or if it was Loki’s doing. Or at least, if there was a way to tell.

“(Y/N)?”

“Sorry,” oh how long did you actually space out? Good going (Y/N), you mentally kick yourself. “Sorry, Steve. How can I help?” 

You plaster your best smile on your face, but it doesn’t fully reach your eyes and you know it. Hoping Steve doesn’t notice, you look down, fiddling with your hair a little, hoping the motion will distract him. 

“I ah,” he clears his throat, “I know it’s a little cliché, but it is Valentine’s day..”

His voice trails off, and you know you have to look up for him to continue. When you do look up again, he’s holding out a bouquet of red roses. He dips his head to you, his boyish smirk back as he takes in your shocked face. 

You breathily start to say several words, but none of them get completed. Your mind whirls, trying to catch up to what you assume is a very life like dream in front of you. 

“I know, it’s not done much today, or taken that seriously. But I’d like to think it still means something. Will you be my valentine?”

Your confusion morphs into giddy unbelief. If it was a dream, it couldn’t hurt to say yes, to live this fantasy at least once, even if it wasn’t real. But his smile beaming down at you, matches yours. And the butterflies in your stomach are never this alive, even in your best dreams.

“Steve, are you serious?” You take the flowers from him, staring dreamily at them and then back at the tall blond in front of you. 

He nods, still smiling at you, tucking fallen strands of hair behind your ear. 

“I am. Took me a while to realize how much I need you, want you in my life.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.”

“What gave it away?”

“Besides Buck’s constant groans about ‘my love-sick puppy-self following you around all the time’? Come on, sweetheart, you know I’m stubborn.” He chuckles, “Maybe even a little slow at somethings.”

“Yeah, I kinda love and hate that about you.” 

“I also didn’t want to lose you.” 

“You’re not going to.” 

He takes a step toward you, his smile is a little smug, but it’s honest. “I’m not?” 

You nearly close the space between the two of you, holding the roses slightly to the side. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” 

His eyes fall to your lips, his smile turning sinful. He raises a brow, as his eyes return to yours. “So, what do you say? Will you be mine?” 

“If I say yes, will you kiss me?” Your voice is low, almost a whisper. 

“I thought that was implied, but only if you’ll let me.” 

“I’ll let you.” Your pulse jumps, as his arm slinks around your waist, pulling you close. 

“Is that a yes?” His free hand cups the side of your face, his thumb brushing softly on your cheek, causing your eyes to flutter at the contact. 

You lean forward slightly, already following his lead, “Yes.” Your breath fans out across his lips, he’s so close. 

“Thank fuck.” He mumbles, earning a chortle from you. His eyes drop to your lips to then flutter close as he bridges the small space between you, sealing his lips to yours in a soft, gentle kiss. His lips dance with yours, causing you to smile into the kiss. As your heart beats furiously in your chest, you break apart for air, resting your foreheads together, smiles donning both your faces. 

“ ‘Bout time, soldier.”

“Had I known you woulda said yes, I woulda asked sooner.” 

“Well now you know.” You peek his lips, too tempted by his closeness not to. “I think you have some time to make up for.” 

His trade mark smile is back, as he presses you firmly to his chest, “Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
